Dance the Night Away
by SangoXKirara
Summary: A seemingly 'Dance Lesson' Turns into something more. When Sora finally realizes he's in love with his best friend...will the love be returned? Of course it will! Why would this be a RikuSora fic if it wasn't going to be returned? R&R! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1 : Dance Lessons

Alright, this will be my first Yaoi fic ever! Wooh! And if most defiantly will NOT be my last! I love the pairing SoraXRiku.

Just a thought I had one day.

**Chapter 1 **

A brown haired boy sat Idle on the docks, staring out into the oceans of Destiny Islands.

"Wow…the sea looks so pretty" He said to himself. It was about mid day and the sun hit the waters just right to set off a heavenly glow.

Sora stood up and stretched. "Well…may as well go see what everyone's up to"

As he walked the beachy shores, a red haired girl skipped over to him "Sora! Hey sora over here!"

Great just what he needed 'damn…not Kairi stupid twit is always ruining my days' He thought as a fake smile appeared on his lips. "H-hey Kairi! Why are you here?"

"I live here silly!" She blushed slightly.

"Oh I wanted to tell you…I signed you up for the destiny-dance" she beamed

"Oh okay- What the hell!"

Normally Sora was annoyed with Kairi when she even talked to him, but this sent him over the edge.

"Kairi! You can't just sign me up for a damn dance thing without me knowing! You dumb ass! I can't even dance, have tidus go with you"

With that he tried to walk off. But was stopped by the demon like creature.

"I…cant Tidus is going with Wakka and Selphie is sick…and Riku isn't back from Traverse town yet…please sora you have to!"

"No!" He yelled and then pushed her aside. Leaving her feeling stupid.

"Jeez, Kairi I'm beginning to wonder why you left your world…maybe you bothered everyone!"

"I'll get you to dance with me sora…you will be mine!" Kairi said evilly.

That night, after Dinner Sora sat up in his room starring at the ceiling. "Why the hell do I even talk to her? I wish Riku would come back now" he said while twirling a brown spike between his fingers. Funny…he always held a soft spot for Riku…

"Oh really? You wished I would come back already?" came a voice.

Sora's head perked up and his eyes went wide. "Riku!"

"Your mom let me in"

The silver haired teen walked over to Sora's bed and jumped on his friend. "Miss me much?" He mused.

"Ah, Riku you don't know how bad these last few weeks have been!"

"Hah! You did miss me!" Riku joked as he stood up off of Sora's bed.

"So how was Traverse?"

"Awful…everywhere I went reminded me of you somehow…" the aqua eyed boy blurted out.

Sora stared blankly. "Everything reminded you of me?" he asked confused.

"Uh! Never mind!" Riku said while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"So anyways, why was your time so bad while I was gone?" He asked hoping Sora would give him the answer he wanted. _'Because I missed you' _was what he had hoped for.

But instead received.

"Damn Kairi! You wont believe what she did to me!" Sora exclaimed then waited for Riku to sit. When he didn't get the hint sora motioned for him to sit on his bed.

"Oh right" he murmured.

After his friend was comfy, he continued on.

"Well there's this Destiny Dance going on soon and that dummy signed me up! Without my say so!" Sora was fuming, and all the while Riku smiling.

"Heh, well Sora it shouldn't be that hard! Do you know how to dance?" Riku asked

Sora stared at him. _'What the hell? That's all he wants to know, if I can dance! Does that mean he doesn't even care if Kairi is making me go with her and not him? He's not jealous? Wait why the hell am I thinking this!'_

"No" Sora said sheepishly, coming back from his thoughts.

Riku just chuckled.

"Ha-ha! Well if I do say so myself, I can dance pretty well…c'mon I'll teach ya!"

Before Sora could respond, he had been pulled from his spot on the bed.

"Riku! Riku no! c'mon" the brown haired boy pleaded.

"Aw c'mon sora don't be embarrassed!"

"No Riku!..Uhh there's not even any music!" Sora tried in anyway possible to stop the events to come.

"I can fix that!" Riku said then walked over to the radio, finding a station that fit.

'_Damn I knew I should have hid that damn thing'_ sora sighed as Riku came back and grasped his hands.

"Okay now Sora, you \re gonna have to be the girl" Riku giggled.

"Uh...no. Why do I have to be the girl?"

"Because your girly…"

"Riku! C'mon I'm not the one who enjoys sewing while sipping tea in the backyard!"

Riku blushed then looked away. "Sora! You promised you'd never repeat that!"

Okay so Riku was girly, but there was more to it.

"I cant help if I live with my Mother, sister and Grandmother!" He said a bit angered.

That's right; Riku was the only guy in an all girl home. He had been accustomed to learning their ways, no matter how embarrassing.

"Your right I'm sorry Riku…lets just get this dancing thing over" Sora apologized then grabbed Riku's hand. "Okay so I'm the girl…got it" Sora repeated.

Riku smiled at his friend then continued.

"Alright Sora, now I'll place my hand around your waist and you place your hand on my shoulder." Sora did just that, his face feeling a bit warm when Riku's hand met with his hips.

"Okay and now give me your other hand" Riku said and Sora followed.

After they were ready Riku began to lead.

"Okay so basically just go with the music" The silver haired Riku said calmly.

After a few minutes of swaying with the music, Sora, who's eyes never left Riku's was so caught up in their 'moment' that he had lost balance and stepped on Riku's foot.

"Ow..."

"Sorry…see I told you I cant dance!"

Riku just laughed… "You'll get the hang of it"

Sora's face began to feel warm, as Riku's hands accidentally slipped off his hips and brush against his thigh.

He wasn't sure why he was feeling these 'butterflies' in the pit of his stomach, it was only Riku…right?

Later that night after their dance 'session' was over Riku was ready to leave.

"So I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah…I guess" Sora said sounding a bit down at the fact that his best friend was leaving.

"Okay…bye Sora" Then Riku did something that shocked Sora, he hugged him. The last time they had hugged was when they were kids.

Sora watched as the silver haired bishie left the premises and walked back to his bike. Yes Riku rode a motorcycle. (A/N: makes him more sexier ne?)

**Saturday: Sora's POV**

Ah, today's the day. I open one eye slightly and peer around my room…I really don't want to go through with this damn dance shit with Kairi…I would much rather go with Riku…wait …Whatever. I get up and go into my bathroom turn the faucet on cold, undress and step into my shower. The cold water hit me sending a piercing 'wake up call' through my body.

**Regular POV**

Sora stepped out of his shower and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Wow…I'm pretty hot" he smirked at himself.

What he hadn't realized was that he had left his door open and a certain somebody was watching. "Yes…yes you are "Riku stated in a low purr. What the hell was going on?

Sora quickly blushed. "Damn it Riku!" he said while clinging to his towel for dear life.

**O0o0.:End Chapter 1:.0o0o**

stares blankly….that was shit XD (excuse the language) But I just haven't been able to keep up with these two. points to Sora and Riku Minor fluff? Well not really…but the next chapter will XD

Riku: C'mon sora…take your towel off!

Sora: No! We aren't even officially gay yet!

SXK: whatever! You'll be gay soon enough!

shoves cookies at Riku and Sora

Okay, well I do plan on making this better…promise! runs away

Riku: I guess I'll finish for her…R&R if you want, and she'll continue.

Sora: That's right…and this is supposedly dedicated to another writer SXK knows… (You know who you are…KIRA!)

Riku: Sora…um I dropped my cookie…can you pick it up for me?

Sora: bend over

Riku: Daaaamn! Sora…I can't wait till you turn gay!

Sora: shut up! blushes


	2. Chapter 2 : For Me?

**SXK: Yay! Thank you all for the nice reviews **

**Sora: Whatever you're stupid…here's some cookies!**

**Riku: walks in What the hell is it with you two and cookies?**

**SXK: shoves cookies in Riku's mouth That's what the hell is with us and cookies, they're damn good!**

**Riku: munching muff whatev!**

**Sora: like oh mah gawsh Riku! You're 'totally' sounding gay already!**

**SXK: giggles Okay on with the fic…let's see how far we can get without these two molesting each other!**

**Riku: smirks Not long I hope! pinches Sora's ass**

**Sora: …..**

**Chapter 2 For Me?**

After that little towel incident with Sora and Riku, sora finished getting dressed while Riku waited for him outside of the bathroom door. Sora always had a problem with dressing in his room, all because of his mom.

As sora finished up, Riku took a look around his room.

"Wow…feels like I haven't been here in ages…"

He stepped over to Sora's computer and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then he walked to Sora's dresser, that's when he saw a picture.

Riku examined it closely as he named everyone in the picture.

"Selphie…Wakka…Tidus…Me…Sora...and Kiari…" He looked dumbfounded, that is until he remembered why they weren't exactly friends with Kairi

_Flashback_

'_catch me if you can Sora!" shouted Kairi, as they played on the destiny island shore._

"_grr! Kairi no fair! You got a head start!" _

_Riku sat upon that same fallen tree branch he always did. Staring out to sea, wondering if they'll ever get to leave the island. He heard the words being exchanged between his two friends. Riku stood from his spot and made his way to Sora._

"_Hey what's going on?" he smirked._

"_nothing its Kairi…she took my blitz ball that Yuna gave me! And now she's not giving it back." Sora sighed. Riku, being the eldest of the three, took this as a time to fix things. _

"_Kairi, c'mon give it back to sora, what did he ever do to you?"_

"_No, I'm playing with it" she said boldly._

"_Kairi, why do you have to be such a bitch?" came soras childish voice._

_They were only around 7 years old, at the time. (Kairi 6; Sora 7; Riku 8)_

_Kairi stopped her tantrum and then began with "Sora always hangs around with you Riku….what about me? I wanna do things with you guys too" She said placing an unnerving smile upon her face. It was true, Sora and Riku hung out together more by themselves rather then with Kairi…she was just…annoying and kind of always got in the way._

"_Kairi! You're a liar! When we Role played Inuyasha you got to be Kagome! So don't say we never did anything together!" Sora yelled trying not to cry. Stupid Kairi…always messing things up._

_End flashback_

By the time Riku's blast from the past was over, he had realized Sora's hand was waving in front of him. "uh Riku…you okay?"

"oh…hey Sora all done?"

"Sure am! So…Whatcha feel like doing today?"

"Well…I'm not doing anything…your going to that dance thingy with Kairi."

Sora had forgotten all about that dance.

"well…I say lets skip the dance, make Kairi look like a fool, while we are at poets?"

Riku smirked at this "Lets!" He grinned and held an arm out for Sora to take.

Linking arms with Riku Sora said "Why am I always the girl?" he noted realizing that the situation made him feel girly.

"because Sora…you've got a girly name…and your mine"

Sora smiled. then thought…_'I'm his? if only he knew…how much I want to be his…'_

It was about mid afternoon when the two reached Poets, it was their favorite hang out place. They walked in and had to adjust to the light. It was a dark place with a few tables placed against the wall; they were occupied by some customers. The walls were shaded a deep purple with red hues, the building was separated into three rooms, that all connected.

The first room was the entrance, where you waited to pick up orders or if you were only to be there for less than an hour.

The middle section that was behind the register was more of an Asian style, small tables about a foot off the ground, and cushions lined the left and right sides of the room while in the middle was just an open walkway. The back room was a stage. Poets held gigs there every Friday and Saturday. The stage was visible from the entrance room because there were no doors or walls to block anything off.

Sora and Riku stepped into the middle room where the Manager Meryl was setting up the tables.

"Hey Meryl….where's Vash?" Riku asked as he glanced around the room.

"eh…he's with Nicholas somewhere around here, what's up?" The raven haired girl asked finally finished with her business.

"not much, uh, I was wondering if there were any open spots tonight." Riku was talking about Saturday's Battle of the Bands – routine.

Meryl pulled out a clipboard from behind the register and looked it over a few times.

"wow…your lucky Riku there's one spot left…although it's the last place spot. so is it okay that you'll perform last?"

She looked at him as he looked at sora. Then replied "perfect, thanks Meryl"

He hugged her and then was about to leave when Vash came out from the 'employee's only room' "Hey Riku! Sora, s'up?" he said his trademark smile plastered on his face.

"not much came here to sign for the Battle" Riku replied

"that's cool…only …" Vash took a deep breath then continued "I know you're not going to leave without getting something first!" The three boys laughed.

"you know Vash….you never cease to amaze me ….well, I'll have the usual, sora what about you?"

Sora looked at Vash then to Riku, "um…the usual" Sora giggled a bit, then walked away to sit at one of the vacant tables in the entrance.

Riku turned to follow but soon was stopped by Vash grasping his arm "Riku…I think you made a good choice this time" he said motioning to Sora.

Riku replied…"I know…but the thing is...Im not sure if he feels that way too?"

Vash shook his head then replied. "He does…I can tell because the entire time we talked…his eyes never left you" with that the blonde –haired teen walked into the back to get two soda's and fries…their usual.

**SXK Okay I know what you're thinking…**

**Sora: no you don't**

**SXK: Shut up! Before I make Riku molest you**

**Riku: Yeah…hey sora…don't you wanna say anything else?**

**Sora: damn Riku…you'll do anything to get in my pants**

**Riku: yep!**

**SXK: Okay well, this chapter isn't quite over yet….that was kind of a teaser lol**

**Sora: I knew it!**

**Riku: so here's the rest**

**Kairi walks in**

**SXK: what the hell are you doing here!**

As the boys waited for their food, someone else was getting ready for a seemingly night that would happen.

Kairi sat down on her bed with her closet doors wide open, staring down all of her clothes.

"Which one should I wear?"

"well let's see…Kairi it's not a ballroom thing it's just kind of like a prom only…more casual?"

"thanks a lot Selphie...that helps in no way" Kairi stood up and grabbed a light pink formal dress that reached just an inch beneath her knee's, she put it on, along with the matching shoes and began to do her makeup.

Matching light shades of lavender with the same pink of the dress, Kairi soon finished then headed out the door. Her parents had died when she was younger, and she lived with her cousin Selphie and her aunt and uncle. She got into her car and drove off, with just the dust left blowing in the wind.

A good 20 minutes or so had passed since she had arrived to the beach-filled shores of Destiny Islands. "Where is he?" she asked herself desperately as she fidgeted in her chair.

She watched the groups of people dancing in front of her blank face. "Any minute now he'll be here…any minute"

An hour had passed and Riku was getting his band together for the competition. Well it wasn't really a competition but the three bands with the most votes got free smoothies for a week.

"okay Riku, there are 5 bands ahead of us" a tall blonde haired girl said.

"Thanks Terra" Riku replied doing a sound check. They were outside in the back parking lot making sure everything was ready. He saw the other bands doing the same.

"Where's Robin?" asked Kurama as he walked by a hot dog in his mouth.

Riku looked at him, then to the hot dog.

"err…he's getting something at his house"

"alright everyone please take your seats the music will begin in five minutes" Meryl called through the microphone.

The first band was on and Sora watched as the lead singer began to work her magic on the crow.

Sora swayed his head as the music took over.

**_She is not scared to die...  
The best things in life drive her to cry.  
Crucify then learn...  
(take so much away from inside you, makes no sense,  
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)  
Sit and watch me burn...  
She's led to believe, that it be ok,  
look at your face, scarred in dismay,  
but times have changed, and so have you...  
I think I'd rather crucify then learn  
(take so much away from inside you, makes no sense;  
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)  
Sit and watch me burn...  
I'd like to take you down, and show you  
deep inside, my life my inner working  
so smell and lack of inner pride,  
to touch upon the surface, is not for  
what it seems, I take away  
my problems, but only in my dreams._**

Sora watched as everyone let the music flow through them.

In the back Riku waited for robin to come, when he finally arrived he had marks all over his neck.

"had to get something st your house huh?" Riku mused as he sat down.

Robin just blushed and walked into the back.

After a while, and lots of bathroom breaks, it was Riku's turn to perform.

"Alright everyone, a good friend of mine, Riku and his band-mates have decided to enter this weeks battle….So here they are "

Meryl introduced them, and then walked off stage.

The lights dimmed and Sora's eyes perked as he saw Robin and Terra walk on stage…soon to be followed by the Soft silver haired Riku.

"wow…his hair looks so beautiful in the light" Sora whispered to himself.

Realizing what he had said and not caring….Sora tuned himself into Riku's delicate features.

The silver-locks that belonged to him swayed as he situated himself in his seat. Grabbing the microphone he began to mumble something…something Sora couldn't make out. The only thing he knew was that whatever Riku said made the crowd go 'awe'

Before he could contemplate the words that ever so softly escaped Riku's lips the beat began to take place. And Soft words escaped once again.

**_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_**

Sora watched completely this be?...

**_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_**

Maybe Sora was right….this feeling he had felt when Riku was near…all these years….

**_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_**

Just the thought of Riku….the sweet scent he smelled whenever the aqua-eyed beauty passed by….

_**Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.**_

It's true…..Sora was in love….in love with him….his Riku…

Riku's face was a bit flushed; singing can do that to you. He glanced around the room…looking for those famillar ocean blue orbs…and sweet chestnut spikes.

He looked until he spotted Sora….he was Leaving?

Riku got up and let his band mates clean up and pack things. He took off after Sora.

When he had reached him, Sora was on his knees, his head in his hands.

Riku slowly approached Sora's form.

"Sora?"

"…"

"sora?"

"…"

"Sora what's wrong?"

"R…Riku…I…okay here's the thing" Sora said standing up and facing Riku.

Riku stared as Sora's hands began to fidget with his belt.

"Riku…I have to say something…but don't know how you'll take it…"

"Sora...its okay you can trust me Im your best friend…tell me…please" Riku then reached out and grabbed Sora's hand.

"is it because of the song I wrote for you? Are you angry because I sang it to you?"

"I knew it…See Riku you'd never love…..wait…you wrote that for me? And the lyrics…were meant for me?"

Riku looked at him and flashed his famous smile. "of course silly…truth is Sora…I love you….ever since the day we met…I've always felt this connection with us…and then you and Kairi were going to the dance so I figured you liked her…and…and"

He was cut off when soft yet sultry lips met with his, in a sweet yet meaningful kiss.

After Riku's 'shock' was over he began to kiss back, within moments they remembered humans needed to breathe. Sora broke apart his cheeks colored a light pink.

"Riku…"

"sora…" Riku mimicked.

What they hadn't realized is that someone had been watching…and listening …

"So…that's how it is huh Sora? You ditch me for the faggot! Damn it sora…I can't believe it…I love you don't you .love me!" came a voice from the shadows.

"Kairi…"

**Alright I figured I'd stop around there…because if I write the rest now…my fingers would fall off OO**

**I hope that the minor fluff and kiss between Riku and Sora went good. **

**Um I'm thinking of updating every 2 days, depends because I do have a life outside of Kingdom Hearts and Yaoi….NOT! XD these things are my life, so yeah I'll be updating every two days. Big thanks to Kira for helping me pick out the song that Riku sang to Sora -hugs-**

**Mmmnm…Red Bull tastes good but it sure as hell don't give me wings XD**

**Um so yeah check back in around 2 days and there'll be more! **

Also I think I forgot this DISCLAIMER: APPLIES TO ALL CHAPTERS: I don't own Kingdom Hearts if I did Kairi would die of a tragic shark farming accident and Riku and Sora would be molesting each other at every second they got. Wouldn't we all love it if I owned Kingdom Hearts! XD Byyyyeee!...

BTW…how's the new font? ;;


	3. Chapter 3 : Sleepless

Sora: Well I guess we should answer some Reviews for Samantha (yes that's her name)

Riku: I got something better we can do, it involves the closet strict dress codes: None and it happens in about 5 minutes

tosses Sora into closet

Rayne: Hey I'm here now so I guess I can fill in for SXK until she gets back from the doctor.

noises from the closet are heard

**Reviews:**

**Riku's-Kitsune-Mate:** Thanks so much! The first song was Brackish by Kittie and the Song Riku sang to Sora was Amazed by Lonestar lol

**Dark Angel Kira:** Thankies! Glad you liked

**Ayeshagirl:** Thank you! I like the song too.

**JilliaDarkLightenda:** Thanks, I liked the choice of song too

**The New Shinigami Hikari:** Heh...Thanks and yeah I think we would all love it if I owned KH XD

**Chapter 3: Sleepless **

_In the darkness there's only two_

_One is me_

_The other is you_

_When we dance I feel alive_

_Into the darkness_

_Take a dive_

_Hit the surface_

_Sink in deep_

_You're the one I want to keep_

_The skies are grey_

_The air is thick_

_Movement's slow_

_It's like Magic_

_Into the darkness _

_We are bound_

_Slide so fast_

_You hit the ground_

Riku sat up in his bed as the events from last night re-occurred in his mind.

_"You ditch me for the faggot!" "I love you don't you love me!"_

_Sora turned his gaze to Riku, "Kairi...I will not lie to you...I've never loved you...you never treated me the way Riku has, you were always too obsessed in your own world than to ever worry about anyone else"_

_Kairi looked down, tears welled into her eyes, daring to be released._

_"But Sora...don't you...you never?...what am I supposed to do? Sit back and let Riku take you away from me? The more and more you fall in love with Riku...the more and more you may forget about me..." Kairi said as the unshed tears dripped down her face._

_"I'm sorry Kairi.." Sora began as Riku's arms slipped around his waist. As a show of him agreeing with whatever Sora was about to say._

_"Sorry...But I love Riku, and that's all that's to it. There's no way He 'taking me from you' because I was never yours. There's nothing you can do but sit and watch as I 'forget' you because I never truly knew you..." Sora said without a tone, he meant what he said and wasn't going to go back on his words._

Riku walked over to his window. He gazed out into the waters. Deciding to go down for some fresh air, Riku put his shoes on and headed out the window.

Kairi had been in the same place all night. The place where she and Sora drew the pictures when they were mere children.

She remembered...the prior events...

_Kairi ran into the distance as tears tumbled down her flushed cheeks. She stumbled into a small ditch. Mud scraped against her skin as she lay there...just crying. Not caring about what was around her, or where to go all that ran through her head was Sora's previous words._

She stood up and peered out of the cave.

It seemed to be that kind of night...where everyone couldn't get any sleep.

For Sora...sleep never came easy. He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Everything was perfect, Kairi knew that he loved Riku. There was nothing that could get between them. He heard a light knock. Arising from his place he looked to his window. Pushing aside his curtain he saw a small pebble clash with the glass of his window.

He opened it and looked down.

"Riku! Your gonna break my wind-oof!"

"Oh geez sora! My bad!" Riku squeaked. That last rock had hit Sora's head.

"s'okay " he said while holding his forehead.

Riku smirked then cleared his throat, using the most stupid voice ever he recited:

"Sora, Sora let your pants hit the floor

Riku is here and he'll make you want more!"

Sora blushed then said "you dummy! Its Rapunzle, Rapunzle let down your long hair"

"Well aren't we the poet type eh?" Riku laughed

"Come up here" Sora mumbled

"Can do!" Riku said with a grin than began to climb the vine that grew against the house.

When Riku reached the top his lips met soft lips that belonged to Sora.

Riku pulled away "wow...miss me much?" he giggled.

"You know it!" Sora flashed his cheesy trademark grin.

"Im bored...feel like going somewhere?" Riku asked

"Like where?" sora replied as he helped Riku into his room through the window.

Riku's shoelace caught itself into the groove of the window, making him trip. Brining sora down with him.

He landed atop him smiling evilly as Sora's cheeks began to flutter to a pale rose.

"Wow...I can get used to this position" Riku mused.

Sora shoved him off

"What? You don't want me?" Riku played

"It's not that...because I do but it's too soon and my parents are home" Sora's blush grew brighter.

_'Did I just tell Riku I wanted him like that?'_

"Oh..Alright" Riku pouted in a fake_ 'you hurt my feelings'_ way.

"I have an idea let's go to the cave we can hang out there" Sora said with a grin

"And by hanging out you mean _"I can have Riku glomp me to the ground and screw me senseless!"_ yes?"

Sora poked Riku's stomach. "Maaaybe" he said in a playful tone.

"Yay!" Riku beamed and placed a chaste kiss on Sora's cheek.

Riku hopped back out the window and waited for sora. "Hang on a sec"

Sora walked to his closet and pulled out a fleece blanket. Tossing it over his shoulder he hopped out only to be caught in the arms of Riku.

He smiled and blushed...his usual and walked side by side to the cave while holding Riku's hand.

Little did they know...someone else was at the Cave.

Rayne: looks around

Sora: why did you stop it there?

Riku: yeah?

And what's with all the flashbacks and the chapter closing with little did they know...someone else was at the Cave. The last chapter ended like that.

Rayne: I dunno ask Ena

Ena(Me): walks in Hey guys how'd it go?

Sora: This dummy over here just ended the chapter

Ena: oh...alright I guess that's okay besides I said I'd be updating every 2 days so I can use whatever else next time.

Riku: when's the Yaoi coming? stares Sora down

Sora: backs away

Ena: Chapter four

Rayne: Oh! That's soon, you should tell them that if they are strongly against man-sex then they shouldn't read chapter 4

Ena: you just told them

Rayne: wow...I guess so. I feel stupid

Riku & Sora: you are stupid!

Ena: why are they mad at you?

Rayne: because we ended the chapter and are filling in the rest with this nonsensical rant about the authoress the two main characters and her pet dog.

Ena: I see...and since when can you talk?

Rayne: Woof?

Ena: pets R&R I'll be updating soon! Um if you have any questions just ask and in the next chapter I'll try to clear it up, I'm kind of thinking that this chapter was a bit confusing...slurps soda

BTW: Back to the old font…the other was odd looking XD


	4. Chapter 4 : I Just Want To See

**Dark Angel Kira:** Thanks! And get those two Gay! I loves Gay people...

**JilliaDarkLightenda:** Thank you. Ah and yeah I'll get to Chapter 4 very soon...wait this IS chapter 4! -Squee-

**Riku's-Kitsune-Mate:** Thanks

**Jenni Kunoichi:** Yeah Riku's funny XD I tried to make him like me as much as possible XD

**SAGA123:** Yeah I like updating quickly its fun lol

**oOoChapter 4 oOo : I just want to see…**

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BOYxBOY MATERIAL...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Sora walked into the cave first. Looking around he saw no one. Motioning for Riku to come in sora spread the blanket down onto the cool dirt.

"Wow..." Riku whispered as he looked around.

"This place is the same as ever..." he continued.

Sora walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's the same as always over there is where Kairi and I drew those pictures" Sora explained as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Riku's neck.

"Mmn...you smell nice"

"Sora?"

"Yes love?"

"Maybe we should stop..?" his voce was shaken

"Why are you scared...I thought you wanted me to fu--"

Riku turned around and covered Sora's mouth with his hands.

"I do...Kairi's watching us"

"What!" Sora said finally turning his head to the side to see Kairi staring, her eyes wide.

"Sora..." she whispered.

"Yes? Can you make it quick? I've got business here..." he said pointing to Riku

"I...I just want to see...if you really love me but aren't saying anything" she walked closer.

"Kairi...what do you mean? If I liked you I would tell you and I'm telling you right now I do not love you"

Step

"Kairi...go away"

Step

"Kai--miff"

"There cant you see? You do love me!" Kairi said pulling away from the kiss she'd just planted on Sora's quivering lips.

He turned to Riku who was fuming. "Stupid Kairi..." Riku mumbled

"Wow...Kairi...that kiss made me realize..."

Kairi looked into Sora's eyes hopefully.

"It made me realize..." he continued

"Yes Sora!" Kairi was growing impatient.

"Made me realize...HOW MUCH I HATE YOU!" he said as he pushed her out of the cave. She fell on her ass with a hard thud!

Tears came to her eyes all the while Sora and Riku were laughing.

Kairi watched as Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders and gently kissed soras neck.

"You...your awful sora..." she stood the pain still searing within her

"And Kairi..." sora said in a sad tone

"Your stupid!" he finished then giggled.

Kairi ran as fast as she could back to her house. With one thing on her mind.

"Im leaving...someone out there has to love me"

Sora turned to meet Riku's gaze.

His eyes were filled with an untamed hunger. Riku quickly grabbed Sora's shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"Ooh feisty!" Sora played as Riku began to kiss and suck on his neck.

A soft growl emitted from Sora's mouth making Riku want him more.

Riku slid his hands down Sora's chest to the hem of his shirt. Lifting it a bit then nimbly glided his fingertips across soras soft stomach, circling his belly button. This made sora squeak

"Riku...your such a tease..."

"Ah sora and your are my victim...Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" he said as he ran his tongue along soras jaw line.

"THIS!" within second's sora had flipped positions and pushed Riku up against the wall. Attacking his lips with force.

When he realized he needed air he pulled away and kissed Riku's jaw line

He removed Riku's shirt and kissed his shoulder

His chest

His stomach his belly button the licked his way to the hem of Riku's pants. Looking up to see Riku's eyes wide sora touched the zipper to Riku's pants making Riku gasp

"Wow...I didn't even do anything and your excited" he said noticing the bulge growing in front of his eyes.

Riku smirked as he slipped from soras grasp before he could unzip his jeans.

Riku placed sweet gentle kisses on the nape of Sora's neck, slowly making his way to his shoulder.

When he reached what he wanted he began to lightly suckle his collar bone Sora let out soft moans that made Riku beg for him even more.

Riku let loose as he backed Sora up to the wall and gently pushed their bodies together this hips hitting making them both let out soft mewls.

Riku stared at Sora and looked at him deep in his eyes.

Asking for something.

It seemed as if Sora knew what he was asking.

He slowly leaned forward and pulled Riku's shirt up and over his head, revealing a well toned chest.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sora said then grabbed Riku's hands and led him to his shirt.

He lifted it and tossed it aside. Riku's eyes grew wide when he saw Sora's chest it wasn't manly. Yet not boyish. It was perfect.

"You like?" Sora asked in a vixenous tone.

"Very much" Riku replied then placed his hands on his shoulders and gently lay sora down on the blanket.

He slowly began to kiss him with soft sweet kisses.

His hands slid to his hips and tugged a bit on his shorts. Sora nodded and Riku continued sliding his black jean-shorts completely off of his form.

Now Riku was left in awe as he saw the cute boxer's sora wore. They were black with little yellow duckies. Riku laughed "duckies?" sora blushed "what's wrong? I like ducks"

Riku smiled mischievously and began to slowly stroke Sora's manhood while kissing his firmly on the lips. The sensations were unbearable so Sora had to let out a soft growl into Riku's mouth that made his burn with lust.

Sora grabbed Riku's belt and un-did it and then his pants.

Now he came out of the kiss panting for air and looked down to little Riku who was lets say not so little anymore.

He could see how much he wanted him through his boxers.

"Riku show me...show me how much you love me"

"With pleasure" Riku went in and kissed Sora hard on the lips Sora kissed back with just as much force.

Riku slowly removed Sora's boxers inch by inch "sorry Sora even though its cute I wanna see what's under it" Sora giggled a bit as he let Riku do his thing. After removing his underpants he took a look up and down soras body. Riku then moved his mouth to soras lower stomach kissing and licking but purposely avoiding his problem down south... Sora growled in pure pleasure as he felt his tongue slip and slid across his flesh

"R-Riku...I can't wait take me now this is torture" Riku grinned he had planned for it to go that way. He quickly slid his own boxers off Sora made himself comfortable then allowed Riku to grace him. Flipping sora over he slowly stood and went to his pants which were tossed across the dirt lazily. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out some lubricant.

"You always carry that with you?" Sora asked while blushing

"No not always but tonight I did heh" Riku walked over to sora and spread the

Lubricant on his finger then began to probe Sora's entrance while receiving tight growls.

He then slid in another finger...then another until sora got used to the feeling. He then let him self into him making sure not to put too much pressure onto sora, so he wouldn't hurt him.

Riku snaked his hands between soras thighs and separated them a bit then waited for Sora to comply he nodded to say he was ready and so he.

He gently glided his manhood into soras opening a bit and Riku stopped. He leaned his head close to soras and whispered comforting words into his ear

"Sora...This is going to hurt and I want you to know...im sorry"

Sora closed his eyes as Riku pushed himself into him roughly.

Sora cried out in pain and Riku stopped.

Sora's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Sora im sorry I couldn't help it I just love you so much. I swear I'll never hurt you again"

Sora opened his eyes and Riku turned his head so he could see his face. Soralooked into Riku's eyes they were soft and sincere. He turned back around and waited for a second for the pain to subside.

Then when he was ready he bucked his hips into Riku to let him know he was ready again.

Riku began to pump slowly in and out of his crevice. There was a bit of a tingle in Sora's lower stomach and the pain was gone.

"Riku...please...unh...faster"

He obeyed and began to pump faster causing Sora to moan and growl in ecstasy.

He felt himself growing closer as Riku rocked his middle.

Sora panted lightly as he called out his name.

This made Riku break.

Sora calling to him in such a way made him want sora even more.

The friction between them was growing close. The pleasuring sensations spread throughout the lover's bodies.

"Faster Riku...fuck me harder"

He did just that.

Harder and faster

Softer and slower.

As Riku his soras prostate, sora screamed his name.

"Ahh...Riku!"

And released himself

Moments later Riku came, calling sora with him.

Riku slowly pulled his limp member out of Sora's body

Turning him over to look him in the eyes Riku whispered lovingly

"Sora...I love you"

"I love you too Riku"

Then together they fell asleep in each others arms.

Rayne: oh dear god...that was...

Riku: Amazing...I didn't know you were good at that Sora

Sora: actually Riku...you were my first

Riku: yeah same here

Ena: laughs you guys are stupid

everyone glares

Ena: geez...sorry. Rayne since you can magically speak human and not dog...you can talk for me I need soda...walks away

Rayne: ok

Riku: So do me and sora get to screw more?

Sora: blushes

Rayne: depends that was Ena's first lemon...if everyone liked it she might do more.

Riku: how do you know so much about her?

Sora: yeah you seem to be very close

Rayne: I'm her dog you dummies

Sora: but you look like a human just with dog ears

Rayne: yeah aren't I Purdy!

Riku: no...Not prettier than sora kisses sora

Ena: comes back hey no doing that until later chapters!

hits Riku and sora

Rayne: okay so everyone remember R&R and Ena will update every 2 days!

Ena: damn straight! And how was the lemon? T'was my first ever

Rayne: I already said that

Ena: Shut up!

**R&R everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Pains and Surprises

Rayne: so here we are with the reviews

**JilliaDarkLightenda:** blush Thanks and yeah that was my first posted lemon! rejoices Ah, Kairi torture is my favorite hobbie

**Dark Angel Kira:** Heh Thankies Kira! Glad you liked helps make spike and Akira gay XD

**Riku's-Kitsune-Mate:** thank you. Ah yeah I guess I will up the rating heh...blush my lemons are good? Thanks

**BLACKSHEEEP:** Thank you! The songs were Brackish by Kittie and Amazed by Lonestar

Ah and Sora was Inuyasha lol.

**The New Shinigami Hikari: **Thanks for the review! I totally agree with you I hate kairi and would gladly join you in your plans to complete her impending doom! lol

Riku: So for sure I'll get to do sora again yes? eats donut

Ena: Not if you keep wolfing down those donuts! steals from Riku

Sora: yeah fatty! pokes Riku's stomach

Riku: Im not the fatty! points to Rayne

Rayne: oh brother none of us are fatty's!

Ena: eats donut Here's the -mnf- next chapter!

**Chapter 5 :** **Pains and Surprises**

The next morning Riku awoke to see that sora wasn't next to him, and his clothes were gone.

"Huh?" he mumbled as he stood and dressed.

He walked out the cave door and gazed around. Suddenly a Paopu came crashing down on his head.

"Ow!" He yelled as he looked up.

A mischievous grin replaced the hurt look on his face as he saw Sora sitting above him on the deck-walkway.

Riku quickly dashed to his love. Skidding to a halt when he saw Tidus sitting on the wooden floor next to Sora.

"Um h...hey Tidus what's up?" Riku called while giving sora the _"what the hell are you doing sitting next to him?"_ look

"Don't worry Riku...we're just talking" Sora giggled as he stood and hugged his boyfriend.

Tidus's eyes widened. "What's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Riku asked oddly

"Well you and sora don't usually hug and Kairi left the islands last night in hopes to find _'someone_' in Traverse.

Tidus continued as Riku paid no attention. But instead played with the strings that hung from soras pant hem

"Really Kairi left?" sora asked as he shooed Riku's hands away.

"Yeah she said she was leaving and told me and selph bye and went off mumbling something like _"damn those fags they don't understand shit"_ and got into her boat and left.

"Heh...yeah well see the thing with me and Riku is a bit complicated..." sora began

What tidus heard next made him think...really oddly.

"Okay so here's the thing, when two best friends love each other very much..." sora began while pressing his fingers together to for the "kissing couple"

Tidus nodded...then realized.

"WAIT! YOU'RE GAY?" he yelled

"Gayer than the rainbow itself!" Riku Squee for the first time he was able to actually be proud of what he was.

"And so you don't have a problem with that do you tidus?" Sora asked his cheeks tinted pale rose.

"Well...im not entirely sure because I never been in that situation. Because I like girls" he half choked out.

"Okay...but look" Riku began

"You can't tell anyone we aren't ready for all the bullshit just yet" he finished

Tidus looked at him "o...Kay so I won't tell anyone..."

"Great!" sora jumped

"Sora wanna go get a smoothie?" Riku asked as he draped his arms lankly over soras shoulders.

"Sure!" he linked arms with Riku and smiled his cheesy grin.

"But you're buying!"

Riku's head dropped "I had a feeling you'd say that"

"It's not my fault; my mom took away my allowance for a week, because I hit my sister in the arm"

Riku looked at sora "why'd you do that?"

"She called me a fag..."

"Aint it the truth!" Riku said playfully then tapped Sora's shoulder, "your it!"

The silver headed teen dashed forward and turned around to watch Sora's reaction as he ran.

"No fair Riku! Im gonna get you!"

"Catch me if you can sora!"

But Riku being reckless...wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

_Smack!_

Riku's back came crashing into the lamppost of the pier.

"Riku!" sora yelled as he ran up to his Riku

"Oh god Riku...are you okay!"

Riku opened his eyes and looked into soras ocean-like orbs.

They were all glossy

"My back hurts like a bitch!" he said trying to stand

Sora placed himself under Riku for support and walked him back to Sora's house careful not to put him in any more pain.

He slowly walked up the stairs blocking out all the stares and questions he received from his family.

He opened his bedroom door and lay Riku down on the bed.

"Stay here I'll get some ice" he then kissed Riku's forehead softly.

"Yeah, where else will I go?" he laughed

Sora smiled then headed back down the stairs he felt eyes on him as he made his way to the freezer.

After getting what he needed he raced back up to Riku.

Opening the door he saw something that made him drool...literally

Riku was sitting up and his shirt was off.

"It helps when the ice makes contact...I think" he said not paying attention to the puddle that formed from soras drool.

"Y...yeah I'll do that" sora said as he walked over to Riku and placed the pack on his lower back (A/n: oh that rhymes!)

Riku shivered as the coldness made contact to his creamy skin

Sora noted just how creamy it was.

"Are you okay? Does that hurt?" Sora asked as he leaned over and faced Riku

Riku just smiled and licked his lips. Dipping down the crash them with soras

Breaking for air sora giggled "guess I'll take that as the pain is gone right?"

"As long as you're with me babe" Riku said then kissed sora passionately on the lips once more.

Sora pushed Riku down gently on the bed and began to run his fingertips across Riku's bare chest

"This kind of reminds me of last night" he smirked

Riku looked at him deeply

"Well I don't remember how that went...could you...refresh my memory?" he said smiling like a maniac

"Gladly" sora said as he dipped his head and began to kiss the nape of Riku's neck

Suddenly sora remembered that he didn't lock the door

...too late...

"Sora? Riku what the hell is going on!" Came a voice...it belonged to Sora's mother

Sora: oh shit! Im dead now! pushes Riku off

Riku: growls awe c'mon sora its just your mom!

Sora: exactly!

Ena: ignores the fighting okay there's anther chapter just as promised I hope everyone liked the fluff in it!

Tidus: why was I in it?

Ena: because you play a part in the next chapter...glares you little tattle tail!

Rayne: Shh! you'll give it away!

Ena: anyways stares at Spike and Akira when did you get here?

Spike: you came here...you're in a gay bar

Akira: yeah...stares oddly

Ena: weird...cough I thought this was the knitting club...¬¬

Random Person: over here Hun! The knitting club is over here!

Ena: damn...I was just kidding...

Rayne: any who...R&R everyone! And maybe Ena will put a lemon in the next chapter...if requested

Ena: yeah! R&R bye!


	6. Chapter 6 : Avocados

Rayne: time for more reviews...

**Dark Angel Kira:** heh...yeah knitting club...¬¬ my mom tried to get me into one of those before...O.O

And hey! Yay's for Spike and Akira two-single gay guys! gives Akira human body potion Now we need to find you someone...

**Leonhart Zero:** ; Thanks I like my story too XD

**Riku's-Kitsune-Mate:** Okay just for you I'll write another lemon No avocados (even though they are good lol) um the next lemon should be in the next chapter hope you can wait XD

**Lalalajosdifjsoidj:** Thank you for reviewing. Also it was nice of you to tell me that I had spelling and other such errors. ¬¬ Thanks anyways and err glad you like the story...

**Ayeshagirl:** Thanks!

**Chapter 6 : Avocados?**

"Riku? Sora I'm waiting!" called Sora's mother, Seiya called.

"Well ma'am, Sora and I were out playing and I ran into a pole and hurt my back. So then sora being the cutie that he is carried me back. Then I lost balance and Sora fell ontop of me..." Riku explained.

Seiya looked at him then to Sora "don't lie to me!"

"But Riku wasn't totally lying, the parts about him hurting his back are true look" Sora then twirled Riku around so his mother could see the red markings on Riku's back.

"Okay son, but that doesn't explain as to why you were sucking the flesh off of Riku!"

She yelled her voice getting angrier.

Truth is Soras mother didn't approve of much, and she was very strict on her family.

"Well see the thing is..." Sora said playing with a strand of his auburn hair

But before Sora could finish the doorbell rang.

_Thank God!_

Soras mom looked at the two boys "I'll be back we aren't finished discussing this matter"

She then walked out the room and down the stairs to open the door.

"Riku...lets go!" Sora squeed and jumped up. Grabbing his jacket he headed to the window. "Uh where to?"

"Dunno; don't care just as long as we can leave until my mom forgets about what she saw"

"Wanna go to my house?"

Sora looked at him "are you crazy? When my mom gets back that's the first place she'll know to look"

Riku placed a finger to his chin.

"Well we could always go to my cousin's house" Riku said walking closer to Sora

"And that would be?"

**-An hour later-**

"Sora this is my cousin cloud" Riku said with a grin. They had just arrived to Clouds place.

"Yeah, and this is Leon. My boyfriend" Cloud said in a _'he's mine so back off'_ 'manner

"Nice to meet you" Sora said while looking around.

"So your Riku's new fuck eh?" Cloud said with a chuckle.

Riku just blushed

"I...I guess you could call it that" Sora said a slight tingle in his cheeks.

"You guys can sleep in the guest room, it's in the den" Leon said as he wrapped his hand around Clouds, causing the blonde-spiked to blush.

Sora had a feeling things were going to get weird around here.

Riku walked over to the couch and plopped down drabbing the remote.

He motioned for sora to come over.

The chestnut haired teen sat next to Riku, who was slouching down.

He gave sora a glare. Sora just rolled his eyes and climbed into Riku's lap, making the older boy grin.

"That's better" Riku giggled flipping through the channels.

"Riku, Sora" Called Leon

"Cloud and I are going to the store, what do you want fro dinner?"

Riku looked down to sora whose eyes were ever so close to closing.

Riku smirked "whatever you guys want!" he purposely yelled to wake sora.

He succeeded.

"Holy Avocados Riku!" Sora said as he jumped from the sound. Sora's ear had been awfully close to Riku's mouth.

Once sora settled back down into Riku's lap. Riku gave him a quizzical look.

"_Holy Avocados_?" he said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" Sora retorted.

They laid there together waiting for Leon and Cloud to return.

Riku: what the crap? No sex? Where's the fuck scene?

Sora: intelligent vice they are called Lemons

Riku: oh forget that you know you want me to screw you again

Sora: **OO**

Rayne: So how was the chapter?

Ena: yeah and I apologize if it was short I just wanted to get another chapter in before the Lemon

Rayne: so you decided to put a lemon in the next chapter?

Ena: sure

Sora: thank god! I need a good fuck already

Riku: OO Sora...what happened to you? I thought you were the sweet innocent one?

Sora: Bullshit! Not anymore I wants me some rough Yaoi sex! GIMME!

tosses Riku into the closet

Ena: HEY NOT YET WAIT TIL NEXT CHAPTER! walks off to stoop them

Rayne: sigh R&R everyone! Lemons are next! And I should tell you, that you'll be _extremely_ happy...

Because the next chapter contains 2 lemons!

BYE!


	7. Chapter 7 : Long Nights

**Authoress Note:** I am _extremely_ sorry! I didn't update when I said I so, very sorry about not updating but I promise this chapter will have** two** lemons ;

Rayne: alright so let's answer reviews now...

Sora: couldn't we answer _AFTER_ the chapter, I mean it's been a while since my last fuck points to Riku

Riku: damn straight I've been waiting and waiting...your trying to kill me aren't you! points south

Ena: well alright we can do reviews after the chapter

**Chapter 7 : Long nights**

That night, after Riku and Sora finished their food, they went upstairs.

Cloud and Leon had decided to go out to a movie for the night, giving Riku and Sora the whole house to themselves.

"Riku..." Sora whispered as Riku closed the space between them.

Walking closer with "that look" in his eyes Riku answered "what?" in a rather raspy tone.

"Stop..."

"Stop what?"

"Teasing me you bastard" Sora said then toppled Riku to the living room floor

"Geez sora a bit rough much?"

"You know you like it" Sora said playfully and leaned in for a kiss.

Riku pulled away for air. He then stood from the ground and led sora to the guest bedroom.

Laying him on the bed Riku placed chaste kisses along Sora's jaw line.

Growling sora took Riku's mouth in full.

Riku slowly removed soras shirt, kissing the open flesh.

He then removed his own shirt, repeating every time he removed an article of Sora's clothing.

Riku leant down and captured Sora's lips in a lust filled kiss surprisingly Sora kissed back in the same way.

Riku placed his hands on Sora's pants slowly tugging at the hips. Sora responded with a nod. He unbuttoned his jeans then slid them off his legs.

Sora then took his hands to Riku's shirt and removed it "Sora" was all he blurted out before he dipped and kissed his love deeply

Riku removed all of their clothing leaving them completely in the nude. Decided to take Riku's ever-growing member into his hands, caressing it softly as slight whimpers escaped Riku's lips.

He then leant into him and placed warm kisses on Riku's collar bone while keeping his hold on Riku's "thingy" Sora felt a jolt of pleasure rip through his spine as Riku switched positions and captured Soras hard dick in his hot mouth. Sucking it lightly. He then began to caress soras thighs with his free hand.. Making his way back to little sora who was(not so little anymore) and begging for more attention. All the while sora gripped Riku's head and shoved him down harder

"Suck it Riku"

"Mmn...harder...baby harder"

Sora moaned and screamed when Riku gently bit down on the tip of his dick. Letting loose in his lovers mouth. Riku licked up every last bit of the creamy substance.

Sora slowly sat up and switched so he was atop Riku once more

Riku was about to protest to his actions when he felt the extreme electrical jolt of soras hot and erect penis crashing inside of him. He slowly slid himself in and out and in circular motions this made Riku gasp in pure pleasure. "S-sora!...mmn" Sora rocked harder...pumping faster making Riku sweat from the heat between them

"Sora...please..."

Sora smiled mischievously when he heard this. He began to feel harder then before. He then removed himself from his boyfriend receiving an odd look from the silver haired bishie.

Sora leaned over and re-positioned himself above Riku then he entered him again this time slowly pushing his throbbing flesh in with a pleasurable motion.

"Ah...Riku" sora moaned as Riku bucked his hips against sora, making it harder to fuck him.

This made Sora want it more.

Two lovers collided in pure bliss as both came at the same time, each hearing their names intertwined.

Sora looked Riku deeply in his aqua eyes. "I love you Riku"

"I love you too sora" Riku replied then lightly planted a kiss upon his boyfriends forehead. They fell asleep in each others arms, forgetting all about Cloud and Leon. All that mattered to them, was each other.

Later that night, Cloud and Leon pulled up to the house.

"That movie was good" Leon said in a normal tone.

"What do you mean? You didn't even watch it" cloud stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well...it was good from what I saw" Leon said with a smirk

**Earlier that night (Cloud and Leon's POV)**

"Hi what can I do for you?" asked the cashier at the front of the theater complex.

"Uh, two for...Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" Leon stated.

"But that's a kids show I don't want to watch that" Cloud whispered into his love's ear.

"Don't worry im sure you like it" Leon said mischievously

Cloud looked at him curiously.

20 minutes Later……

"Ahh..."

"Shh!"

"Don't...tell me Shh when I cant because of you!" Cloud half yelled half whispered.

A few kids turned around...

"Who are you talking to mister?" a young girl with pigtails asked pointing to the empty seats on either side of Cloud.

"Uhh...ahh..My..Imaginary..Mmn friend" he said trying hard not to moan. The little girl just turned around and continued to watch the movie.

Leon was on the ground his head bobbing between clouds legs.

"Mnn..Baby...ohh"

"Heh.." Leon let his tongue run across the slit of Clouds penis

Making cloud spill his seed into the caverns of leons hot mouth, he licked every last bit and helped Cloud clean off...mainly using his tongue.

They then finished what was left of the movie.

"Well you know you liked what happened during the movie" Leon said while opening the door to their house, being quiet to not wake Sora and Riku.

"Do you think ...ya know Sora and Riku had sex while we were out?" Leon asked sniffing the air

"Eh, whatev if they did, their young and in love so let them have fun together" cloud said with a smile and wrapped his arms around Leon's waist.

Rayne: Okay so there it is, a bit short but eh

Ena: yeah...Im sorry for the shortness been busy points to lover boy

Riku: I don't give a shit...because I got me some secks!

Sora: blush yeah and you got yourself sucked off grins

Ena: now if only we could find Akira and Spike some fucks searches

**Read and Review people! And expect the next chapter to be in a few days, can't really say though, my cousins grandpa is in the hospital for heart probs, I wanna be there for her and whatnot**

**R&R! Or Sora won't get any more hot steamy Yaoi sex with Riku!**

Sora: O.O What?


End file.
